


disrupted timelines and other anomalous shenanigans

by The_Weird_One_Won



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubbles, F/F, F/M, M/M, More Chapters to Be Added, More tags to be added, Reader-Insert, a little bit of plot i think, i have another story to be writing what am i doing, mostly just what would happen if a homestuck fan wound up on the meteor, not what i usually write but i thought it'd be fun, reader knows of homestuck, some horror???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Weird_One_Won/pseuds/The_Weird_One_Won
Summary: You wind up in an alternate universe and you're presently LOSING your SHIT.Shenanigans and scary mishaps will ensue.------i vow to never use (Y/N) in a story ever and you can kill me if i do





	1. wtf

**Author's Note:**

> i actually have another story that i haven't added a chapter to in over a month why am i doing this to myself

The air popped and fizzled with energy and you were suddenly thrust through the air to God-knows-where. All you knew was that when the ground beneath your feet stopped moving, your cheeks were burning with that same sensation as when you step in from the cold. The only problem was that you were simply walking across your room when you seemed to be thrown across the universe and nowhere near the cold.

You opened your eyes, having squeezed them shut in your shock, and immediately froze.

You were in a large, grey room, ringed by a plain countertop topped with computers. The thing that really caught your attention were the room’s occupants, though. For the first few seconds, you didn’t recognize their features and were merely frozen with pure instinctual fear at being so suddenly uprooted. Then, you realized that only one race had these particular features, more specifically, one group of beings.

They were trolls. Karkat, Kanaya, Feferi, and Sollux, to be exact.

The shock on their own faces was proof enough that they weren’t expecting you, and everyone jumped after you squawked in surprise and grabbed at your head.

“Oh my god.” They stared. “Ohhh my god.” This was crazy. “Nooooo no no no this can’t be real.” They exchanged glances while your turned away from them, still clutching at your head. God, if they were real, and you were here, then that must mean that everything that happened in Homestuck, as much as you loathed to think, was true. 

On the bright side, that included the multiverse theory, so that’s cool, but now isn’t the time to be nerding out. “Holy shit.” 

You being here doesn’t coincide with any of the other sessions you saw in the comic, so you’re probably a glitch that surely makes this one a doomed session. Ok, you can live with that. Probably. Wait, no, you’re going to die with that. Because you’re now in a doomed session. Right? You squinted and groaned. Damn, you wish that you had paid more attention to all the fine details of the comic, but all those  _ words _ . You couldn’t focus. Now look where that got you.

You turned back around when you heard someone clear their throat. Karkat looked incredibly bewildered and you tried to make yourself seem as small and unoffending as possible.

“EXCUSE ME BUT WHAT THE FUCK?”

You smiled awkwardly. You know the one, where your mouth is just a little too wide, like you know you messed up big time--even though you technically didn’t do anything yourself right now. That one.

“Uh, hi…?”

You were met with two blank stares, an excited wave, and a very confused glare.

You took a step back and stumbled, not realizing that you were standing on the transportalizer in the center of the room, leaving you sprawled out on the floor with your legs still on the pad.

“Ouch! Fuck,” You groaned, god, you should have remembered that was there. Oh, you’re an idiot.

Feferi jumped out of the horn pile next to Sollux and ran to your side, placing her hand on your shoulder. “Oh my cod, are you okay?!” You jumped at her touch, now keenly aware that they were, in fact, real and not just hallucinations.

“Uh, yeah, just kinda hurt.” Kanaya began to walk towards you and you just knew she would get all motherly. God, you shouldn’t be here, you needed to get back home! You were endangering their lives! Well, there were already in danger, but you were certainly dooming them just by changing the timeline by this much! 

The symbol on the transportalizer started flashing and beeping and Sollux called out, “2omeone’2 comiing iin, you’d better move,” before turning back to Karkat with an irritated look on his face. You scrambled back from the transportalizer pad and as soon as you were clear, Eridan appeared in your place in a flash of white light. Karkat and Sollux began to argue over something as Eridan startled at your presence.

“wwhat the fuck is goin on in here?” He looked at you as if you were a bug as you scooched away from the attention of Feferi and Kanaya.

“Eheheheh, um, look guys, I need to go,” you got to your knees and wobbled over to Karkat and Sollux who were now fully shouting at each other, “Sollux, do you know how to--”

“WHAT?”

You realized your mistake and slapped a hand over your mouth. 

“Oh shit.”

You aren’t supposed to know their names! How are you supposed to explain that not only are you from another universe but one where you just casually read their adventure from your computer screen?!

“I-I-I need to go…” You scrambled backward towards the transportalizer, mumbling “sorry”s along the way. “I’m sorry, oh fuck, fuck fuck fuck,” you shouldered Eridan out of the way and stepped onto the transportalizer with a distant “‘scuse me Eridan,” ignoring his indignant, “hey!”

The transportalizer didn’t feel the same as whatever it was that brought you here. It’s a good thing too  because you hardly had time to register that the glow was gone before you took off running through the halls of the meteor, scanning the plain grey walls for a place to hide. Your footfalls were fast and loud, coming close to sounding like claps or a frantic heartbeat. Fitting. 

Oh come on! You knew there had to be one around here somewhere… There, a vent! You remember the vents being big enough for Nepeta to crawl around in and have enough room to stand and paint comfortably, so you should be able to fit through most of them as long as Nepeta isn’t actually really small. The other trolls seemed pretty much human-sized if not just a little taller, so you think you’ll be fine.

You slid to a stop and dropped to your knees, immediately digging your fingers into the small space between the wall and the vent cover, resisting the urge to sneeze as a gentle, constant cool breeze blew over your face through the slats. It popped off and onto the floor with a loud clang and you clambered through the opening, not even bothering to put it back. You were sure there was some kind of surveillance system here, so they would be able to tell where you went anyway. Your best bet was to lose them in the vents. 

You struggled to pull yourself up the vertical shafts. It really has been a while since your last gym class, and your arm strength was seriously lacking. It was a good thing that you had pretty strong legs or you definitely wouldn’t have made it two levels up. Feeling along the walls and judging from the sounds of your shuffling, you had made your way into a connecting vent that was more like a capsule than a vent. This one was completely dark though, so you figured you were safe. You reached into your back pocket, briefly wondering if you could now operate a sylladex since you were in the Homestuck universe, and pulled out your phone. You didn’t really know what it could offer you except light right now, and that’s all you really wanted at the moment after spending the last 10 to 15 minutes crawling through dark vents.

You pressed the home button on your phone and a painted face was illuminated a mere 7 inches from your own.

“hOnK”

You screamed, dropping your phone between your legs and reflexively punching Gamzee square in the nose.

“Oh my god I’m so sorr-” You reached your arms forward as if to help before you remembered that this guy was a crazy serial killer. 

He was dangerous.

He was crazy.

He could easily kill you.

Granted, so could any troll, but he was just crazy enough to feel no remorse for it.

You shut your mouth tightly and drew your arms back, pressing yourself against the cold metal of the chamber.

He groaned and clutched his nose, “mOtHeR FuCk, LiL’ mAmA, tHaT hUrT.”

You stared at him with wide eyes, very concerned for both your own safety and the sudden, overwhelming urge to kill him first before he killed the others. But that wasn’t something you could do. He had a role to play, after all, however confusing it may be. Not that you could do that anyway, you didn’t think you had the stomach for that right now. Or ever.

He looked up into your eyes and you held your breath, seeing that his own were glowing just a twinge redder than the other trolls’ eyes had been. He smiled lazily at you despite having just been punched in the nose, his eyes half-lidded and his greasepaint already heavily smudged, though how much was from your punch you couldn’t tell. You hoped he hadn’t already made it to Equius and Nepeta, no matter how much that would upset the timeline.

“WeLl YoU’rE nEw, ArEn’T yOu?”

You continued to stare at him in the dim light coming from your phone which was now face down, afraid to talk. So you nodded.

He huffed out a low honk/laugh and picked up your phone, lighting up his face once more. “WhAt ThE fUcK iS ThIs?” he asked, flipping it around in his hands the way a monkey would a switchblade: clumsy and dangerous.

You figured by the way he looked back up at you in the flickering light that he wouldn’t accept your silence this time. “I-it’s uh, it’s my phone.” He raised an eyebrow at you and looked back at the bright screen, lifting it higher in the air to inspect it. “It’s like, a-uh, a little computer,” you offered with a nervous smile.

He glanced at you and then back at the screen, his lazy smile slowly falling and his eyebrows knitting together as he thought before they suddenly shot up in realization, his smile curling like the Grinch’s.

“YoU kNoW tOo MuCh, SiS, jUsT lIkE mE.” You grinned nervously, now clearly panicking. You were pretty sure you were sweating bullets right now from the way he leaned in just a little closer as he lowered your phone, but you still nodded stiffly at him. The light from your phone in his lap cast a weird under lighting on his face, making him that much scarier.

He honk/laughed at you again and leaned back all the way against the vent wall, holding out your phone for you to take back. “ThEn I gUeSs YoU kNoW wHaT i’M gOiNg To Do?” You cautiously reached forward to take your phone, nodding. You had just barely grazed its edge when his other hand shot out and clenched around your forearm, trapping you. You gasped at the sudden pain and froze, seeing his eyes flash at you in warning.

“AnD yOu KnOw To StAy OuT oF a MoThErFuCkEr’S wAy, DoN’t YoU?” He grinned, his sharp fangs glinting at you in the low light. You nodded at him and gulped, willing yourself to be brave enough to buy yourself and the others some time. You had a plan hatching in the back of your head, and should certain events begin to come together, you had a pretty good feeling it could work. This universe was fucked simply by you being here, one more doomed timeline wouldn’t make that much of a difference.

But Gamzee didn’t know that.

At least, you hoped he didn’t.

“D-don’t worry, Gamzee, I-uh, I know what you’re supposed to do.” He squinted at you as you tried to calm yourself down by forcing yourself to continue to talk, just like on a stage. “I don’t really know how you’re supposed to do it, but you do. I can’t mess with that or everything will be ruined. I won’t kill you, I can’t.”

He scrutinized you for a moment and you felt like a bug that was being judged for whether or not it should be squished. Your heart was racing and you were sure he could feel it by the way your arm throbbed under his hand. After a few more agonizingly long seconds, he opened his hand and moved away from you, letting you clutch your hand and your phone to your chest.

“I gUeSs I cAn’T aRgUe WiTh ThAt,” he said, shrugging as if he hadn’t just basically threatened you. He smiled innocently, but you knew the knowledge he held behind his eyes. 

“Eheheh… yeah…” You rubbed where he had grabbed your arm, watching him warily. He started to move to get up, and once he was on his knees, he loomed over you, placing a calloused hand on your shoulder, barely grazing your neck.

“just make sure to keep your motherfucking word, lil’ sis,” he paused and You craned your neck up to see him and felt your mouth go dry as his glowing, orange eyes glared down at you, burning away any courage you had at the moment as if he’d held a cigarette to tissue paper, “Y’HEAR?!”

The echo of his voice shook the vent a little, making your ears ring.

“Yeah…” You squeaked, breathlessly.

Seemingly satisfied, he nodded and moved out the way you had come in, looking back over his shoulder at you one last time. “May the messiahs cross our paths again, mama.” With that, he slipped through the vent, leaving with a few trailing “HONK”s of varying volume along the way. 

You stayed still as long as you could before you let out a breath you hadn’t even realized you were holding. God, if he was scary in the comic, he was 10 times that in person. You allowed yourself the freedom to get over your fear before wiping his smelly grease paint off your knuckles on your shorts. Who cared at this point? They were already covered in soot and dust from the vents by now.

You looked at your phone screen, taking note of the time despite it really not mattering right now, and sighed. What a mess you’d gotten yourself into, and you’d barely done anything!

You pulled yourself to your knees and continued on your way. You were so torn right now. With Gamzee acting the way he was, it was clear that you were sometime around when all that shit went down on the meteor. Now that you’re here, though, you have no idea what’s going to happen next. All your knowledge of connected future events must now be presumed worthless. You have no idea what you’ve already fucked up, but you have a feeling that you will very soon.


	2. if yoo could change yer fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still don't even know where i'm going with this don't @ me

A thunking sound behind you in the vents brought you out of your thoughts and you had little time to react before another body crashed into you and sat on your chest, pinning your arms to the floor of the vent.

“Aha! AC pounces on the mysterious stranger and holds them in her claws!”

“Nepeta!”

Nepeta’s confident purring faltered and she looked down at you in shock. “Mrrp?! How did you know my name?”

You struggled under her and wiggled your hands free. This was your chance to do something. This whole timeline was doomed at this point anyway since you were here, so you might as well ease their suffering, right? “I don’t have time to explain, but you have to warn Karkat! No, Terezi! Or Tavros--Hhh, all of them, I don’t know!” She scooted off of your chest and sat back to squint at you incredulously.

“What’s going on?”

“Gamzee! And Vriska!” You fumbled to grab our phone and show her, hoping that would convince her as much as it had Gamzee that you knew more about the situation. “We have to get everyone to the roof!”

She grabbed your phone carefully and pushed the home button, making the screen light up. She gasped in awe and swiped at your screen and tried to type in a PIN, frowning suddenly when it rejected her attempt at unlocking it. She passed it back to you and squinted again.

“While that is  _ cool _ , it doesn’t prrrrove anything. How am I supposed to know if you’re telling me the trrrrruth?”

You thought frantically for a second, worried that Vriska might have already gotten to Tavros before it hit you. “I can tell you something about yourself that no one else knows.”

This piqued her interest and she leaned forward curiously.

“I know you’ve holed yourself in one of the vents around here. You’ve got a serious red crush on Karkat,” she squinted at you again,”and you’ve spent a lot of time here in the vents drawing the two of you together, along with your other ships―” Nepeta’s eyes went wide and she frantically covered up your mouth.

“Ok, ok! I believe you! Just don’t say it too loud!” You nodded and she looked at you apologetically and removed her hands. She uncaptchalogued her computer and placed it on the floor of the vent before typing out a message. You couldn’t see what she typed, but a second later you heard a  _ ping _ from her computer. There was a bit of back and forth while you worried with your hands anxiously, then she tilted her head at the screen with a pause and said, “Karkitty says your weird husktop thing isn’t enough to prove we can trust you.” 

“What do you think?” She looked up at you and you did your best to convey your sincerity. You didn’t want to die here, not yet anyway. You were scared and cold and anxious and you kinda felt like you were going to throw up, but these people mattered to you, whether they cared or not. If you could make it easier for them, you would, and if you had even some knowledge about their situation, shouldn’t you help? Yeah, your being here changed a lot of things, but surely there were some things that would still be true? You hoped your meeting with Gamzee didn’t change his plans too much so you’d still be able to find him… 

You gasped, “Equius!”

“What? What about my meowrail?”

You started to push her out of the vent before you remembered Gamzee was heading the other direction, so that was probably where Equius was. You turned and clambered through the vents, calling over your shoulder, “Where’s Equius? He’s in danger!” Nepeta gasped behind you and pushed past you in the vents but you grabbed her coat to slow her down.

“Let me go!” she wailed.

“No, you can’t rush in there! You’ll die!”

She thrashed against your grip and growled loudly. “I don’t care!”

“Look, Nepeta!” You tugged on her coat and she jerked forward, “I’ve seen it, ok?! You  _ will  _ die! We have to be smart!” She looked back at you and you could see tears streaming down her face. “We are going to help, but we can’t just rush in. We need other people, ok?” She sobbed, but eventually nodded and sat down in the vent. “Now, message Terezi and Karkat and tell them what’s going on. I’m pretty sure Tavros is already dead, unfortunately, so Terezi should already be on Gamzee’s trail and willing to help—wait, no, we need someone to stop Vriska…” You put a hand to your shin in thought, then it came to you.

“Ok, I got it: tell Kanaya and Karkat to find Gamzee and then tell Feferi to bring the rest to assist Terez—no, Eridan will cause problems, what can he do… Ok, Karkat, Kanaya, and Erdian go to find Equius and then Feferi and Sollux need to help Terezi, got it?”

Nepeta nodded and pulled her computer across the vent to her lap where she typed out the two messages, receiving a few  _ ping _ s in response. She nodded and closed the top, wiping away a stray tear. “They’re moving, now what?” she croaked.

“Now we go to Equius, ok? But when we get there, you can’t just rush it at whatever you see, ok? Gamzee’s ridiculously strong, you don’t stand a chance alone, much less with me.” She nodded and captchalogued the computer away and accepted your offered hand to help her up onto her knees. She wiped at her face again and nodded resolutely now, then set her face.

“Ok, I’m good.”

You nodded and gestured for her to lead the way with a silent appreciation for her calm demeanor now. Well, calm wasn’t exactly accurate, but she wasn’t thrashing and screaming anymore, so that was good. You still didn’t know what you were going to do once you got there, but maybe it would be ok. It took about 2 minutes of climbing through vents before Nepeta stopped at a dead-end vent cover. She peered out and down and gasped. She frantically patted her arm and you could hear a low, threatening growl in her throat. You came up to her side and looked down to see Gamzee approaching Equius with the broken bow while Equius sat on the floor, dumbfounded with a dopey smile on his face.

Oh shit, this was later than you thought, you needed to act fast! “Nepeta,” you said slowly, doing your best to keep your voice low, “I’m going to try to distract him and then you’re going to come up behind him, deal? We’d have a better chance if everyone else were here, but it seems they’re late…” She nodded and silently equipped her claws, her face determined and grim and eyes trained on Gamzee. You approached the cover and kicked it out, once again not really bothering with being quiet. After all, it was your goal to distract, not sneak.

The cover fell to the floor with a reverberating  _ clang _ and you cringed at the sound as you jumped down to the floor, crumpling to the tile to try and soften the fall. Gamzee’s face snapped up to meet yours and the fear you felt in the vent was nothing compared to this. Up there he had been scary, if not explicitly threatening, but here he was blatantly terrifying. His eyes were now fully red and his makeup was more smeared than before. Everything about him just screamed “danger” now, and the way his hands gripped the broken bow in his hands almost made you want to cry and melt into the floor.

You had a feeling you’d have a nightmare or two about him.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” he roared at you over Equius’s head who continued to smile obliviously, barely reacting to your presence. “you said you would stay out of my way, lil’ mama.” He growled loudly when you tried to stand up so you paused for a moment before bracing yourself and getting up. Shit, you were shaking.

“Well, I realized that I couldn’t do that.” You did you best to puff up your chest a little despite your fear. You walked towards the doorway across the room to give Nepeta a chance to join you and pretended to examine the junk there while keeping an eye on Gamzee. He chuckled darkly, then it grew into an uproarious guffaw with various  _ honks _ sprinkled between his breaths.

“DID YOUR PLANS CHANGE?! have you motherfuckin realized yet?” He stepped away from Equius and towards you, swinging the bow in one hand. Nepeta took this chance to drop silently out of the vent and shoosh Equius. Gamzee took another step towards you and brought your attention back to him, “THE MIRTHFUL MESSIAHS ARE PRETTY FUCKING SMART, SIS! they’ve been pouring miracle after motherfucking miracle into my thinkpan since this game started. AND YOU KNOW WHAT THEY TOLD ME?!” He leaned into your face so close you could smell his greasepaint and sneered as your knees began to buckle, “i can do whatever i fuckin want since you’re here now.”

He was raising the bow in his hand when he lurched forward, shock briefly overtaking his features. 

“Nepeta, no!”

Gamzee twisted to reveal Nepeta with both gauntlets latched onto his shoulders, growling ferociously. Equius, now wrenched from his daze at the sight of his moirail attacking his greatest idol, jumped to his feet and rushed to your side, despite the arrow in his knee. He did a quick take at you before Gamzee reached behind him to grab at Nepeta’s wrist, making her cry out in pain. Immediately, you could feel the shift in atmosphere as Equius’ jaw stiffened and his muscles tightened. Gamzee was about to throw Nepeta over his shoulder when Equius approached and laid a strong, solid hand on his shoulder and griped, pulling him around to his chest. Gamzee wasn’t much shorter than Equius, but the way Nepeta was latched onto his back and Equius’ present attitude made Equius seem to tower over him. Gamzee growled and was about to wack his hand away with the bow when Equius pulled his fist back and stoically punched him straight in the face. It was a solid hit as you would have expected and Gamzee went down immediately. The door to the room opened and Karkat, Kanaya, and Eridan stumbled through the doorway, stopping abruptly at the sight of everyone crowded around Gamzee and Nepeta who was now trying to claw her way out from underneath him.

Equius looked up at the small entourage and dropped his fist as if he’d been caught with his pants down and immediately lost all his air of intimidation. Their second of shock blew away like mist and they rushed in to view the scene.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?!” Karkat yelled, turning around to face you with the fury of what you’d expect from Gamzee’s moirail. He started to raise his hand to scream at you some more when Gamzee groaned a little as Nepeta finally freed herself. Karkat ran to his side and you could see the tension in his shoulders rise when Gamzee opened his eyes, showing them to still be a vibrant orange. Kanaya came to your side while Eridan hung around the edge, mumbling to himself. You could hear Equius fussing over Nepeta’s wrist the same way Kanaya seemed to be checking you over for injuries before she gave a serious and almost haughty look.

“You Need To Be Careful Here. Now, Are You Ready To Give Us Some Answers?” You smiled nervously while you waffled with your options, but she gave you a look that told you that you didn’t really have a choice. You sighed and nodded. You looked over at Karkat to see him trying to carry Gamzee, then getting Equius to do it for him. He hefted the now unconscious clown over his shoulder and gently picked up Nepeta in the other who immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, commenting on his sweat with a giggle. He staggered a little under the pressure on his knee, but he held fast and looked determined. She looked to you and smiled and you couldn’t help but smile back. It felt warm and, for a few seconds, it was just you and her sharing a moment of mutual understanding and trust.

“ALRIGHT, I CAN’T DENY THAT YOU WERE RIGHT, BUT THAT DOENS’T MEAN THAT WE HAVE ANY REASON TO JUST BLINDLY TRUST WHATEVER YOU START SPEWING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH.” 

You shrugged, “Fair.”

He squinted his eyes and then shook his head and hands as if clearing the air, “WHATEVER. THE POINT IS,” he seemed reluctant to say whatever he was thinking if the grinding of his teeth was anything to go by, “YOU WERE RIGHT, SO I Guess you should tell us …” He finished his sentence under his breath and Kanaya put a hand on his shoulder which he shrugged off angrily before mumbling some more and stomping out of the room. Kanaya sighed and turned back to you.

“I Believe He Is Trying To Ask You To Make A Plan For When We Get To The Roof With Everyone Else. You Can Explain How You Know All This On The Way.” You nodded and uncertainly followed through the door Karkat had just stormed out of and awkwardly stood next to him with your arms crossed over your chest while you waited for everyone else to follow.

Kanaya held the door open for Eridan who was carrying up the back and continued forward, motioning with her head for you to follow so you jogged to meet her and walked silently along her side through the hallways until she asked about what was going on and just how you knew.

“Well… That’s pretty hard to explain in itself, but in short, I know what’s going on because I’m from a different universe?” You heard a  _ hm _ from somewhere behind you as you all walked and you did your best to ignore it. “I don’t even know how I got here, I was just walking across my bedroom-er, respiteblock-when I appeared on the transportalizer! And I know what’s going on because I, um―well, ok, this is gonna sound really weird but I… saw… it all.” Kanaya cocked her head at you and you heard Karkat scoff but you ignored him too. “Where I come from, all of this,” you gestured to the halls and the people around you, “are just parts of a comic. I read it all in a few months and I’ve been in love with the story for a few years now.” You shrugged your shoulders and probably blushed but you tried to ignore that as well, “I actually became really invested in it and made a few friends that loved it as much as I did, I just never thought it could be real in any sense of the word.”

You looked over at Kanaya to see her thinking deeply about this and continued, “The only thing is, this isn’t what happened in the comic. There are a lot of different universes, but I don’t remember seeing one where this happened at all. And originally, I tried to stay out of the way so I wouldn’t change anything so you’d all still have a chance of not being a doomed timeline, but then I ran into Gamzee and I realized that no matter what I did to avoid it, just being here changed this timeline, and that’s irreversible.” The faces around you ranged everywhere from shock, curiosity, anger, and plain confusion and you couldn’t help but feel guilty for something you didn’t do.

You decided to continue, “As far as I know, Vriska killed Tavros a few minutes to an hour ago and Terezi found the scene and, thinking it was Gamzee’s doing, is now following her trail to bring her to justice. They’re going to meet on the roof, and then, in the good timeline, John comes in and punches Vriska out of commission to keep Terezi from killing her.” You swallowed. “That may still happen, but I just don’t know at this point,” your voice started breaking, and you rubbed at your eyes, just now starting to realize the absolute gravity of everything. You felt a hand on your shoulder and took your hands away to see Kanaya looking down at you with a brave, comforting face. The word “grounding” popped into your head, and you sighed.

“We Can All Get Through This. If It Is Our Destiny To Fail In This Timeline, Then So Be It. It Was Not Your Fault.” You nodded solemnly and hung your head, bracing yourself for what you were about to say.

“Well,” you said, pausing a second to take a breath, “I guess whatever we do now doesn’t matter because this is a doomed timeline now and no matter what happens, we’re gonna fail, so there isn’t much of a plan. I just don’t want anyone else to die…” Kanaya nodded at you but stayed silent, the only sound now being the shuffling of feet as the party moved through the halls.

What are you going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote almost all of this yesterday while on a trip and i barely had the mental capacity to check it over so /please for the love of god tell me if something's wrong/


End file.
